I Do (But I Don't)
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Andromeda had no choice to say "I do", but she really wanted to say "I don't"


**A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Assignment #8: DADA: Task 3:** Write about someone doing something against their will **. Extra Prompt(s):** (word) unforgivable

 **Count Your Buttons:** (object) bouquet of flowers

 **TV Show of the Month:** **Aaron Glassman:** (character) Cornelius Fudge (object) glasses (word) extraordinary

 **Cliche Day: Arranged Marriage**

 **National Princess Day:** Ella - Ella Enchanted - Write about being forced to do something

 **Around the World in Thirty-One Days** : 192. Vietnam - Item: Veil

 **Word Count:** 676

Disclaimer: lyrics written by Q-Blaque were altered and do not belong to me.

* * *

 _Here comes the bride...all dressed in white_

With a shaky breath, Andromeda held her bouquet close to her and began to take her steps down the aisle. Behind her veil, she could see all of her family sitting on one side of the seated area. The black, grotesque building that was chosen fit her mood entirely with its darkened glasses colored in a dreary blue. She did not want to be here; she did not want to be marrying Avery II.

Yet here she was, arranged and destined to marry a man she did not love or wanted.

 _No one could compare to her beautiful sight_

It had taken her mother, Narcissa, and Bellatrix hours to prepare her for this future. Narcissa aided with her makeup while Bellatrix tackled her curly brown hair. Their mother took the mental approach, reminding Andromeda of the contract that bound her to her duties.

Andromeda would have happily defected from her bonds, but the man she had fallen for was no more. She was told that he passed naturally one night, but Andromeda knew better. Edward was a picture of health, nothing could bring him down.

' _Nothing but an unforgivable lot of horrid witches and wizards,'_ Andromeda thought to herself.

Her eyes caught Narcissa, who was giving her a cool, yet encouraging glance. Andromeda knew that Narcissa could tell what she was thinking, and that would be dangerous with the others that had the actual ability to think on it.

It truly was extraordinary how much control the family had over their lives; not even their minds were safe.

 _Gentle is her walk as winds to the sail._

Andromeda had no choice but to keep walking. As much as she wanted to drop her bouquet, bunch up the tulle in her dress, and run away, the minute her bouquet was dropped a spell would be cast on her.

She had been warned of such actions by her mother and father before the ceremony started.

Her feet swept in a familiar, repetitive action; she moved swiftly yet elegantly, just as she was taught to.

 _Wondrous is she who hides behind the veil._

Andromeda wished she could never take the veil from over her face; it could hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

Except she couldn't cry; it wasn't the Black way. She would have to take everything in stride and push forward. Andromeda wanted to be as stony and strong as her sisters, but losing the man she loved and having her wedding happen within the same week was too much for her.

Andromeda hoped that her cousin would be sitting in one of the chairs somewhere; he would understand what she was going through. However, Sirius was nowhere in sight. Instead, Andromeda saw of all people, Cornelius Fudge in his place next to her mother and father.

It took everything in Andromeda's power not to say something to that young man; she didn't want him there because of how he treated her cousin in classes. She did not want anyone here at this wedding, including herself.

 _How I love you..._

Andromeda finally stood next to Avery II, with his dark hair slicked back to the nape of his neck. His dark, beady eyes stared at her with a leering grin on his face. Andromeda shuddered before taking a breath and standing up straight; she had no other choice in the matter.

The officiate began the ceremony, taking the rest of Andromeda's freedom with him.

 _Please, will you say I do?_

It had come to the question that Andromeda wanted to completely defy from the beginning of the ceremony. She wanted to say no, find a wand, and apparate out of there.

Yet she couldn't; she didn't have a purpose to anymore, and her parents saw to that.

So Andromeda did what she had to do. She looked into Avery's eyes, straightened her face into an emotionless expression, and opened her mouth.

"I do," she said. However, in her mind she thought of her true answer.

' _I do not.'_


End file.
